


Regrets

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Où le sujet des enfants arrive sur la table et où Emma réalise qu'ils n'en avaient jamais discuté avec Matthew.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 22 : Enfant
> 
> Pour la petite anecdote, les textes avec le chat (aka notre Suppôt de Satan préféré) devaient être une "brève" introduction à ce texte... ouais, j'ai comme qui dirait un problème avec le concept de "bref". Mais le voilà. Je le trouvais important, pas forcément très passionnant ou agréable, mais important pour eux. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture !

Rien qu'à la façon dont Emma ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, les deux hommes surent avec certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'allait pas du tout même, au vu de sa mine renfrognée et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Crise qui explosa à l'instant où elle croisa leur regard braqué sur elle.

― C'est pas possible d'être aussi mal élevé !

― Encore un gamin qui a fait des siennes ? devina Thomas en observant son amante se débarrasser de son manteau avant de se servir un verre d'eau et de l'avaler d'une traite, déjà rouge de colère.

― Sa mère voulait qu'il paie « tout seul comme un grand », expliqua-t-elle en mimant exagérément la voix suraiguë de ce qu'ils imaginaient être la mère en question. Je peux rien dire à ça, même si franchement ça n'a aucun sens, le môme a à peine quatre ans, laisse-le être un bébé, mais putain j'ai pas le temps ! J'ai dix personnes qui attendent derrière, dont la moitié qui tire la gueule parce que ça va pas assez vite pour eux, j'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec son mouflet là ! Mais en plus, quand je lui rends la monnaie, il a le culot de me fixer droit dans les yeux, de m'arracher les pièces des mains et de ne pas me dire merci. Et tu crois que la mère aurait dit quelque chose ? « Merci, mon chéri, tu es grand maintenant », putain s'il était grand, il saurait ce que c'est que la putain de politesse !

Tom voyait du coin de l'œil que Matthew se retenait de pouffer de rire et, bon sang, il priait pour qu'il y parvienne, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'attiser encore un peu plus les foudres de la jeune femme. À la place, et se reprenant suffisamment pour afficher une mine concernée, il attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à s'asseoir entre eux. Elle avait l'air épuisé, au bout du rouleau. Et plus tout à fait énervé, maintenant qu'elle avait déversé sa haine.

Les minutes s'étirèrent, durant lesquelles ils restèrent simplement à observer les ombres de la rue défiler sur les murs, le bras de Thomas autour des épaules d'Emma et la tête de Matt reposant sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Ses doigts se perdaient distraitement dans ses cheveux, sa respiration se calmait, redevenait régulière et lente, presque comme si elle allait s'endormir.

― Vous n'en avez jamais voulu ? s'entendit-il demander au bout d'un moment qui lui parut infiniment long. Des enfants.

― Non, répondit-elle aussitôt, sans la moindre hésitation, mais sans la moindre animosité non plus ; juste une réponse à une question.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun jugement de sa part, elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler librement et que c'était de la simple curiosité et pas un moyen de l'accuser ou de la pointer du doigt comme c'était le cas pour d'autres.

― Je crois que c'est une des premières choses dont on a discuté avec Tom.

― C'est le premier truc que tu m'as dit, avant même qu'on se mette ensemble, confirma celui-ci, un sourire dans la voix.

― Tu me plaisais déjà à ce moment-là et je voulais pas me faire de faux-espoirs.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé _tous les trois_ , qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'avis de Matt à ce propos et encore moins si la question s'était déjà posée pour lui. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et ils avaient juste profité de cette période pour vivre l'instant présent, pour se découvrir, sortir, s'aimer. L'avenir n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient réellement, cela leur arrivait de temps en temps au détour d'une conversation banale, l'air de rien et ne s'y attardant pas plus que nécessaire, parfois au milieu des draps défaits, le corps engourdi et l'esprit ailleurs.

― Toi aussi, Tom ?

― Plus ou moins. Plus jeune, je n'étais pas fermé à la possibilité d'en avoir, même si ce n'était clairement pas mon objectif de vie. Disons que si je m'étais mis avec quelqu'un dont ç'avait été une envie primordiale, j'aurais fait l'effort. Heureusement, je suis tombé sur Emma et aujourd'hui je réalise à quel point ça aurait été une erreur de faire un enfant juste pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, quand bien même ce quelqu'un aurait été important.

― Et ça t'arrive jamais de regretter ?

― Non, jamais. J'ai exactement la vie dont je rêvais. Je suis même encore plus heureux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Et puis je dois déjà vous supporter tous les deux, je n'aurais pas eu suffisamment d'énergie pour supporter un troisième enfant.

Emma s'indigna en lui pinçant le bras et en poussant un cri de protestation, tandis que Matthew éclatait de rire, fermant les yeux doucement, sans un mot. La jeune femme voyait bien combien cet échange importait à son amant, combien il prenait tout cela très à cœur, lui qui était toujours si détaché de tout, si tranquille et serein, à prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Ce soir, c'était un tout nouveau visage qui s'offrait à elle.

Un visage complètement différent et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de réellement apprécier. Un visage qui la faisait frissonner et la laissait comme à bout de souffle.

― Et... toi ? finit-elle par demander à son tour alors que leur rire retombait pour laisser place à un silence inconfortable.

De sa part, elle s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. Un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, une grimace, une blague, du sarcasme, vraiment beaucoup de choses, mais définitivement pas à ce qu'il se redresse et mette de la distance entre eux. Lui file entre les doigts, littéralement, et se réfugie à l'autre bout du canapé. À présent, elle ne voyait plus que son dos et ses épaules voûtées, sa nuque courbée tandis qu'il se prenait le visage entre les mains. La faible lumière dessinait ses contours, semblable à un pantin inanimé. Un pincement étouffa son cœur et l'empêcha de respirer durant quelques secondes.

C'était précisément ce genre de scène qu'elle avait voulu éviter à tout prix, à l'époque, avec Thomas. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait abordé le sujet des enfants avant même qu'il n'y ait quoi que ce soit entre eux, parce qu'elle détestait ce malaise qui lui collait à la peau, cette tension sortie de nulle part et qui dévorait maintenant tous ses muscles. Elle avait voulu être claire dès le début, éviter tout malentendu, toute déception aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas, n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, et n'était pas prête à faire ce sacrifice. Pour quiconque. C'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces.

Désormais, elle redoutait plus que jamais ce qui allait suivre, les prochains mots que l'homme s'apprêtait à prononcer. La réponse qu'elle attendait et redoutait tout à la fois. Parce que c'était leur relation même qui menaçait de basculer. Et qu'elle n'y avait jusqu'alors jamais pensé, et aurait voulu qu'il en reste ainsi. Aurait voulu pouvoir vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche pour toujours, sans jamais avoir à penser à autre chose qu'à leur prochain rendez-vous, la prochaine fois qu'elle pourrait à nouveau les serrer dans ses bras et respirer l'odeur de leur corps contre le sien.

Mais il y avait des discussions par lesquelles il était inévitable de passer. Et celle-ci en faisait partie.

― Il y a longtemps, oui. C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Il y avait tellement de regrets dans sa voix brisée, Emma en tressaillit et ramena ses bras autour de ses genoux en une étreinte solitaire. Sentant probablement sa détresse, Thomas se rapprocha et posa un baiser silencieux sur sa tempe, abandonnant une main sur son épaule. Elle avait terriblement envie de le toucher, de l'envelopper contre son cœur et de le faire taire, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils étaient là pour prendre soin de lui et que plus rien ne comptait dorénavant. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se blottit davantage contre Tom et le laissa continuer.

Parce que c'était important, autant pour lui que pour eux.

― Mais ça s'est jamais fait, reprit-il d'une voix plus claire. Et, avec le recul, c'est sûrement pour le mieux, j'avais aucune bonne raison d'en avoir. Sans compter que ma vie n'aurait pas été celle qu'elle est si j'avais eu un enfant et tout ce qui va avec. Je vous aurais probablement jamais rencontré non plus, acheva-t-il tout bas, si bas qu'Emma dut tendre l'oreille.

Et, cette fois, Thomas ne parvint pas à la retenir lorsqu'elle s'élança en avant et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Matthew, posant sa joue entre ses omoplates. Ils crurent tous deux qu'il la repousserait, qu'il se lèverait pour se soustraire à ce contact dont il n'était pas friand en temps normal, peut-être même qu'il sortirait prendre l'air. Cependant, et au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme, il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et emmêla leurs doigts. Dans cette position, elle pouvait le sentir trembler et se retenir de pleurer et, instinctivement, ses bras raffermirent leur prise.

Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun n'ose briser le silence, uniquement bercé par leurs respirations et le bruit des voitures au-dehors. Emma finit par le sentir remuer contre elle tandis qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face. Son visage était tiré, ses yeux, gonflés de larmes contenues. Un mince sourire pinçait ses lèvres.

― C'est la première fois que j'en parle de vive voix et je réalise encore plus que ça a vraiment été un mal pour un bien.

― Tu aurais été terrible, de toute façon, lui répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait amusé.

Matthew éclata de rire et l'attira contre lui, tendant la main vers Thomas qui se joignit au câlin et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

Évidemment, Emma n'en pensait pas un mot. Ils savaient tous deux que l'homme aurait été un père fantastique, à l'écoute, attentionné, attentif, mais cela valait-il réellement la peine de le lui dire ? De remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie ? Ne valait-il pas mieux en rire, au fond, maintenant qu'il était trop tard, maintenant qu'il était impossible de revenir en arrière, maintenant que son lointain rêve d'avoir des enfants ne se réaliserait jamais ?

Il soupira bruyamment.

― Il m'aura fallu du temps pour trouver la famille qui me rend heureux, et elle est loin de ressembler à ce que j'avais imaginé, mais maintenant que je vous ai, je n'ai plus l'intention de vous lâcher. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

Les déclarations amoureuses étaient si rares de sa part que Thomas et Emma ne surent quoi répondre, trop émus pour trouver les mots, et se contentèrent de se serrer un peu plus et de lui rendre, à leur manière, tout l'amour qu'ils sentaient déborder de leur cœur.


End file.
